


lacewing flies and boundless eyes

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Maureen has always known that Isabelle Lightwood would fall in love with her one day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> also for the ficathon, [come play \o/](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83816.html)

Maureen has always known that Isabelle Lightwood would fall in love with her one day. The knowledge should have made it easier to approach Hogwarts' brightest ravenclaw, but if anything it made it harder.

It's _Isabelle Lightwood_ for fuck's sake. Isabelle 'I've never received lower than an Outstanding on any assignment' Lightwood. Isabelle 'I can date whoever I wish and have amicable break-ups, see: Victor and Meliorn and Maia' Lightwood. Isabelle 'I literally revolutionized potion-making for my sixth year extra credit project' Lightwood. 

And perhaps the most daunting fact, is that as good as Maureen is at reading palms and crystals, at charting the sky- she's never been able to get a better read on her and Isabelle's fate. She knows they will fall in love but that's all. Maureen's never seen when or how it ends- or begins for that matter- and the ignorance stalls her. What if she says the wrong thing and their future never occurs? What if her knowledge of their fate somehow makes it never come true? It's happened before- Jordan the Jinxed had a seer tell them of a victor over their rebelling factions, and Jordan's strategy shifted, a loss emerging. 

Professor Dot says predictions always hold their purpose, even if not within the prediction itself. Their first divination teacher had said the opposite, Midori had believed in every prophesy gaining truth some way. Then again, the centaurs had called Midori a fool and Dot refused to comment on the matter. And it wasn't like Maureen was going to talk to her friends about it- while she loves Clary and Simon, neither of them took Divination. (They're supportive of her taking the class and don't disregard the occasional findings she wants to share, but both prefer learning about magical creatures and Maureen supposes she can't fault them for that.)

It happens in Potions, and Maureen should have known better than to test her luck with the NEWT level. There were only a dozen students, of course eventually she would be paired with her. Maureen officially waited too long to introduce herself to Isabelle in a setting that might make her look dateable at least. 

“And that leaves Miss Lightwood and Miss Brown together.” With a flurry of his glittering robes, a turquoise cat running up the fabric's back, the storeroom door pops open. “You have this class to make a batch of Amortentia from memory.” 

A few groans come from the back of the class- Maureen's pretty sure one is from Raj- but Professor Bane just smiles wider. “You won't get notes during your NEWTs!” 

Isabelle joins her, already has a quill and parchment out, “So I've listed all the ingredients and steps I remember. I'm not quite sure if it's two or three lacewing flies…” 

Maureen looks over the parchment with wide eyes. When their professor had first mentioned their task she thought of maybe half of these, and none of the instructions. She does know one thing though, smiling. 

“Three. Lacewings represent the intertwining of two individuals, of heart, mind, and soul.” 

Izzy blinks, and lets out a light laugh. “What if you have three people?” 

The question takes her by surprise, and Maureen shrugs, “Your potion's screwed.” 

Izzy giggles, and Professor Bane sweeps by then, an eyebrow raised. “You two only have fifty-seven more minutes.” 

Maureen is about to apologize, but Izzy just grins up at him. “We were discussing theory behind Amortentia. What happens Professor, if a triad were to take this potion?” 

A smile quirks on Magnus's lips, “There are two ingredients that propose a problem. Everyone! Miss Lightwood has presented the class with a very interesting problem.”

Raj groans, whispering, “ _Again_?” to his partner, and Maureen fights back a laugh. 

“As you may know the classic Amortentia recipe is designed for the drinker to only be in love with one person. When those in love with two or more people inhale Amortentia the results are, well not pleasant to say the least. Your homework is to write me a foot on what ingredients cause this to happen. Extra credit to anyone who can create a solution.” 

Meliorn raises his hand, Professor Bane nodding to him. “How will we test them?” 

Professor Bane rolls his eyes, “I will inhale any potion brought to me.” 

Whispers flood the room at that, and Bane rolls his eyes again. “You have less than an hour, I advise you get back to work.” 

Isabelle gets the ingredients as Maureen sets up their workplace, and soon enough they're dicing and slicing away. 

“Who do you think they are?” Izzy asks, voice low. 

Maureen's eyebrows jump, looking up to the professor as if he might have heard her. “I dunno.” 

“Oh come _on_ ,” Izzy drawls. “Everyone knows you have the sight. Take a guess.” 

Maureen can feel her ears burning, a smile curling on her lips that she can't hold back. She looks around again, voice low and lips at Izzy's ear. “He's most often with Camille and Elias.” 

Isabelle grins, eyes practically glowing as she stirs their potion. “That's so cool. We should hang out. I'd love to pick your brain on Divination. I hear even Rollins asks for your input sometimes.” 

“Um yeah, sure,” Maureen says, and for a moment she thinks that's the end of it. Like a fifth year drunk off firewhisky proclaiming to be her new best friend in the bathroom (hello Maria). 

Izzy's smile doesn't dim though, swirling the potion counter-clockwise. “Are you free this weekend?” 

Maureen's eyebrows come together as she tosses in the lacewing flies. “Isn't this weekend Hogsmeade?” 

“Mhmm, do you have plans?” 

“No?” 

Isabelle grins, “Great! Are you a tea or coffee person? Butterbeer? Something stronger?” 

Maureen shakes her head, ears burning, “Tea's great.” 

Izzy bites her lower lip before confessing, “I would have expected you'd be sick of it with all the divining.” 

“Nah, you can't use any tea for reading unfortunately. I'd love to drink down green tea matchas every day-”

Bane clears his throat, and Maureen practically jumps in her seat, didn't notice his approach. Izzy doesn't even flinch, her stirring's rhythm perfect. 

“Professor, we're five minutes ahead,” Isabelle says. 

He looks almost amused for a moment, before schooling his expression to something sterner. “You'll both lose ten points if your potion isn't top of the class for gossiping.” 

Izzy grins though, “Well, since we're already there, care to confirm if you're really-”

“Fifty,” he interrupts, his cloak's turquoise cat appearing at his shoulder and blinking at Izzy. 

Maureen wonders how strong the enchanted cloak is, if there's any sentience in the cat. Izzy mimes zipping her lips, and Bane goes to the next table, throwing up a bubble charm as their potion explodes. 

“And do you know _why_ that happened Mr. Wayland?” 

“So our date,” Izzy whispers, “do you like flowers or chocolate?” 

Maureen chokes on nothing, and Izzy nods. “Both, good call.” 

“Um yeah, either are really good,” Maureen manages, her heart feeling like it might burst through her chest. 

Izzy nods seriously, “Fair warning, I'm going to romance the heck out of you. Unless- did you already know that? Have you seen us?”

There's a crack as Bane portals himself before their desk instantly, a feat that has Maureen's- and the rest of the class- with slack jaws. To navigate around the wards that quickly, a hefty bit of magic. 

Izzy is the only one without the decency to look impressed, or even ashamed, grinning unabashedly up at the Professor. 

“Yes sir?” 

“Worse than your brothers,” He mutters lowly, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Sorry sir?” Izzy asks, but her amused eyes says she heard it. 

“You're gambling a hundred points, just for your house Miss Lightwood. No more talk unless it relates to _potions_.” 

Izzy nods, and once his back is turned, reaches for her quill, writing with her left hand. 

It's scratchy, but Maureen can still read it, _until Saturday <3._

Maureen nods, bringing her attention back to the potion. She can't help but let her mind drift, wouldn't have believed this class even if she'd seen it. Their relationship starting after they were paired together to make Amortentia? It sounds like something out of the library's bad young witch fiction section. Merlin, Simon and Clary were never going to let her live down the irony. But with a little smile, thinking of her upcoming date, Maureen really doesn't mind.


End file.
